


Cultural Differences

by will_warin



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Regent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_warin/pseuds/will_warin
Summary: Damen thinks he's being obvious. Laurent, on the other hand, remains oblivious. But then a miscomunication leads to injury and Auguste with Nikandros are forced into a very uncomfortable conversation trying not to start another war.





	Cultural Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slecnaztemnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slecnaztemnot/gifts).



Auguste stared at the report on his desk, debating if pounding his head on it would be any help. He had known that being the king would be hard, he trained for it his whole life, but some problems were so past anything he ever imagined that it left him speechless. 

Still, they were his problems to deal with. He was just incredibly grateful his guard was observant and discreet – and that he placed them in the corridor where the Akielon delegation was staying. 

His secretary’s timing was, as usual, impeccable: “Your Majesty, His Highness is here.”

“Thank you, let him in the red parlour.”

With a sigh, Auguste gathered the report and went to face the inevitable. When he entered the parlour, Laurent was already there. 

“Brother, I’m sorry, but I can explain!” 

Laurent’s hands shook. The last time that happened was on Marlas, when Auguste woke up with fewer from his injury, Laurent sitting at his side. Laurent, who should have stayed behind, but somehow made it to the front lines and threw himself in front of Prince Damianos’s sword, begging him not to make the killing blow. Laurent, who stabbed Damianos last night. 

Auguste sat down heavily in the armchair by the window. 

“Yes, please, do explain how you managed to attack the leader of diplomatic party and the future king of Akielos.”

Laurent swallowed and, to Auguste’s surprise, blushed. 

“Well…”

*****

Auguste looked at his bother in wonder. It was impossible to miss that Laurent was taken with the Akielon prince, but last night surpassed his wildest ideas how it would finally happen. He still wanted to bang his head on the nearest available surface.

“So, let me get this straight.”

Laurent glared at him, but his face made all the effort to blend in the red decor of the room. 

“After the dinner, you walked with Prince Damianos in the gardens.”

Laurent nodded. “We talked about the flowers, and the architecture and the constellations.” 

Goodness. Flowers and stars. Auguste wondered how someone as smart as Laurent could be so oblivious at the same time.

“He complained about the cold and suggested you go his room to continue your discussions in more comfort.”

“Yes.” Laurent’s blush deepened and he suddenly seemed to consider the wall a view most interesting. 

“Then, Prince Damianos made … intimate advances on you, so you stabbed him.” 

“He HUGGED me! And then he tried to kiss me! What was I supposed to do?” Laurent shouted.

Auguste wondered if he could get away with thowing this on one of his ambassadors and leaving the palace for a month.

“So instead of, I don’t know, talking about it like the adult you claim to be, you stabbed him, left the room using a window and then hid in a tree in the garden.”

Laurent glared. “It wasn’t my fault. Not really. He started it.”

Auguste took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. 

“And how do you propose we fix this diplomatic nightmare, so that Akielos does not declare a war on us again?”

Laurent deflated and paled a little. After a moment, he got the look half of his tutors loved and the other half feared. He smiled.

“Maybe we can … talk to them about it?”

Auguste was going to bang his head on a desk the moment he was alone in the room.

*****

Nikandros strode through the impossibly overdecorated hallways to the King’s reception area, wishing he had managed to commandeer some griva from his men in the morning. Not only he had to deal with his Prince’s It’s Only a Small Severely Bleeding Knife Wound speech, now he had to figure out how to talk to His Majesty about what happened, without stabbing someone. Damianos was never going to walk in a garden alone, no matter how safe he claimed it was.

Surprisingly, the King’s younger brother was in the study as well, looking as he wished to be anywhere else. 

Nikandros remained standing at attention, watching the Veretians with suspicion. He decided he could give them one chance to fix this.

“Your Majesty, I would like to know which steps you have taken to identify and arrest the culprit of the vile attack against Prince Damianos.” 

King Auguste sighed. “You’ll be glad to know, we found out what happened last night, even though your Prince’s cooperation was hampered by the shock of his injury.” 

More like Damen’s stubborn refusal to say anything useful. Nikandros kept his face blank. 

“And what is that?”

“Apparently, Prince Damianos took my brother for an evening stroll in the gardens. Then Prince Damianos invited Laurent into his room, due to being cold”

“I see.” Nikandros had an idea where this could lead and … he was not letting Damianos walk anywhere alone again, especially in the gardens.

“And when Prince Damianos embraced him, my brother panicked and …”

“I did not panic!” Prince Laurent jumped in. “I just, well…” He went back to staring out, blushing.

Nik shared a look with King Auguste. King Auguste looked like he wanted to get drunk for a week. Nik shared the sentiment. It took him by surprise. Veretians were masters of deceit, but what if … The  
whole point of this trip was strengthening the alliance with Vere. Nikandros wasn’t going to burn it, never mind his opinion. He took a deep breath. 

“How old is he?” He glanced at Prince Laurent.

“Nineteen, going on twenty.” There was a spark of relief in King Auguste’s voice. Prince Laurent made an indignant sound that was ignored.

“First time being seduced?” Nik raised an eyebrow. It would later than usual, but no one knew with the Veretians. Maybe they only pretended to fuck their pets or something. Hell, maybe the royal family had different rules altogether. 

“As far as I know.” King Auguste was clearly hoping for the best. 

Nik was suddenly hit by a wave of understanding for the bloody Veretian. If Damen accidentally injured a visiting dignitary, Nikandros would too wish it could be fixed somehow. Still, he would rather lead an army across a half of the continent than continue in this discussion.

“I will instruct my Prince to be more clear in his suggestions, then.” And he can bloody well deal with this whole mess as well.

He bowed towards Prince Laurent. “On behalf of Prince Damianos of Akielos, I apologise for any distress caused to Your Higness.” Prince Laurent nodded in surprise. 

He turned to King Auguste and bowed again. “Your Majesty. I believe Prince Damianos will apologise again for this misunderstanding, once he’s better.” 

King Auguste smiled. “Thank you, kyros. If you stop by the library, there are many books in Akielon, should His Highness be interested, including a book on courting customs.”

Nik smiled with fake politeness. He was something strong to drink in the evening, even if it meant going to the city and speaking with more bloody Veretians. 

*****

Damen was sitting in his bed, leaning on the mountain of pillows that servants brought in the morning. More importantly, he was smiling like he didn’t have a hole in his leg that just barely missed the artery. Nikandros was suddenly glad His Majesty mentioned the library. He was going to hit Damen’s fool head with a book. 

“Damianos…,” he started, and then sat down on the edge of the bed heavily. “Didn’t I tell you not to pursue Prince Laurent? Do you really have to flirt with every blond person around?” 

Damen had the decency to look abashed. “I didn’t expect …”

“No, of course you didn’t.” Nikandros sighed. “His Majesty recommends you read a book on Veretian courtship before you make any more advances on his brother. I would appreciate if I wouldn’t have to attend on your behalf any more meetings like this.”

Damen grinned. “So, he approves.”

Nikandros opened his mouth, then closed it. Maybe if he asked politely, someone would lend him a desk to bang his head on.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea actually came from a tumblr [post about random historical facts](https://taraljc.tumblr.com/post/165440892300/givemeunicorns-naphula), namely:
> 
> "Radu III, brother of Vlad III( Vlad the Impaler) nearly killed Mehmed II, the future Sultan of the Ottoman’s, after Mehmed invited him up to his chambers. Radu, seemingly unaware that the offer was sexual in nature, was startled when Mehmed embraced and then tried to kiss him. Radu stabbed the prince in the leg, then ran and hid in a tree. They later became lovers, and maintained a relationship for the rest of their lives."
> 
> I've read the line about No Problem, Just a Small Severly Bleeding Wound in Tournament of Losers by Megan Derr (which is an awesome book and you all should read it), but honestly, it's totally such a Damen thing to say.


End file.
